


Идеальный компромисс

by Alre_Snow



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Легион Детей Императора прибыл на Каталонию, чтобы привести еще один мир к славе Империума. Но Адептус Механикус настаивают на том, чтобы отказаться от обычных методов установления Согласия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальный компромисс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Perfect Compromise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726631) by [starcunning (Vannevar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannevar/pseuds/starcunning). 



_Практика — значит исполнять снова и снова, вопреки всем препятствиям, некий акт прозрения, веры, стремления. Практика — это способ достижения желаемого совершенства.  
[М. Грэмм](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D1%80%D1%8D%D0%BC,_%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B0), Терра, M2_

Прибытие экспедиционного флота затмило все до единого события в долгой истории Каталонии. В сравнении с их собственными космическими кораблями пурпурные левиафаны пришельцев выглядели просто чудовищными; кадры с ними заполонили новостные ленты на много дней. Элиана Эшпул просматривала их снова и снова — кинжально-острые носы чужих кораблей, отблескивающие золотом в солнечных лучах... Мир затаил дыхание. И собирал все свои военные силы — на всякий случай.  
Как вскоре выяснилось, на кораблях прибыли гиганты — и после этого никто уже не стремился к войне. Каталония была цивилизованной планетой. Ее обитатели знали кое-что об искусстве генетических манипуляций и понимали, что воинственные, закованные в железо пришельцы на орбите столь же устрашающи, сколь и прекрасны. Их предводитель был прекраснейшим из всех. Его звали Фулгрим, и именно он должен был решить судьбу Каталонии.  
Они называли себя Детьми Императора, посланцами некоего великого властителя. В следующие недели генералы Каталонии приступили к переговорам. Каталонцы были отчаянно гордым народом и не желали склоняться перед неизвестными правителями — но, как ни странно, пришельцы не спешили приводить планету к покорности силой оружия. Похоже, что их генетические технологии кое-чего стоили, и Дети Императора не хотели бы потерять эти знания.

После того, как над планетой взошли эти новые звезды, Элиана подумывала о том, чтобы бросить тренировки — кого теперь интересовали Игры, в самом деле? Наверняка соревнования должны были вскоре отменить, но она все равно каждое утро вставала с рассветом и принималась за упражнения. Дни она проводила на тренировочных аренах в компании наставника и нескольких противников — живых или механических. Можно было подумать, что ничего не изменилось. Распорядок дня Элианы нарушался только редкими интервью и съемками в очередной рекламе "Омни-Бар" — звезда ее славы померкла с отменой Игр. Фехтование давно устарело и годилось разве что для развлечения, а теперь каталонцы явно утратили аппетит к подобным зрелищам.  
Все изменилось спустя два месяца после прибытия Детей Императора. Тем вечером Элиана, как обычно, занималась плаванием; в тишину, нарушаемую лишь плеском воды о бортики бассейна, без приглашения вторглись чьи-то шаги, разрушая привычный ритуал. Элиана выбралась из бассейна, стряхивая капли воды со смуглой кожи, и собралась было отчитать нерадивого слугу, посмевшего ее побеспокоить. Но стоило ей обернуться, как гнев бесследно испарился — перед ней стоял армейский офицер в алом мундире с золотой окантовкой. Выпрямившись, Элиана для приличия завернулась в полотенце и взглянула офицеру в лицо.  
— Мэм, — она поморщилась от этого обращения; она еще не так стара, чтобы звать ее "мэм", даже для военных. — Я должен передать вам приказ.  
— Я освобождена от военной службы, — отрезала она.  
— Не этот приказ, — офицер слегка улыбнулся.  
— Вот как... — она облегченно выдохнула, думая о гигантах на орбите. — В таком случае, что за приказ?  
Элиана отошла от бассейна; офицер последовал за ней, стуча сапогами по плиткам пола. Наконец остановившись, она выжидающе посмотрела на него. Судя по шевронам на воротнике, он носил звание лейтенанта.  
— Совет генералов достиг соглашения с иноземным флотом, — сказал он.  
В новостях пришельцев всегда называли именно так — "иноземный флот". Это звучало несколько зловеще.  
— Но при чем здесь я? — удивилась Элиана.  
— Вас выбрали в качестве одного из наших представителей.  
Она в замешательстве нахмурилась.  
— К сожалению, мне не сообщили ничего больше, — продолжил офицер. — Я только должен передать вам вот это, — он протянул ей кремовый конверт.  
Все, что оставалось Элиане — это скрыть свое потрясение за улыбкой.  
После того, как офицер ушел, она прочитала послание, продираясь сквозь возвышенно-официозный стиль: ей предписывалось оставить Кваррен и прибыть в столичный амфитеатр. Элиана снова улыбнулась, на этот раз — куда искренней. Возможно, Игры все-таки проведут — так или иначе.  
Ее режим, и без того достаточно строгий, теперь лишился всяких послаблений: все время было отдано подготовке. Конечно, можно было предположить, что она должна будет произнести милую речь и обменяться рукопожатиями с гигантами из космоса. Но куда вероятнее было то, что Элиане понадобится ее искусство фехтовальщика.  
Вся ее жизнь подчинялась расписанию, скрупулезно рассчитанному ее наставниками и тренерами. Она вставала по их приказу, двигалась согласно их указаниям и ела по их сигналу. Каждая трапеза была не менее тщательно просчитана ее личным диетологом и приготовлена ее слугами. Полдюжины адъютантов всегда кружили около нее, как спутники вокруг планеты. Все они старательно следили за поддержанием ее генетически модифицированного тела в надлежащей форме.  
Элиана Эшпул была выгодным вложением капитала. Хотя она и родилась от сочетания генов своих родителей, но ее ДНК была улучшена, все возможные факторы риска, нарушения и заболевания удалены. Сама по себе подобная операция была неотъемлемым правом каждого ребенка, рождавшегося на Каталонии за последние два столетия — но ее родители не остановились на базовых улучшениях. Элиана обладала невероятно быстрыми рефлексами, сверхчеловеческой силой и выносливостью.  
Она была единственным ребенком в семье — второго родители уже не могли себе позволить. С раннего детства она воспитывалась среди таких же улучшенных детей, как она сама — атлетов, гениев, ученых и выдающихся личностей. Ей никогда не было одиноко.  
Тогда же, в детстве, она начала обучаться владению клинком. Сейчас, спустя двадцать лет, она все еще была на пике формы — достижения науки позволяли подобное... до тех пор, пока она могла за это платить. Рекламный контракт с компанией "Омни-Бар" обеспечил ей еще несколько лет, но отмена Игр ставила под угрозу все ее будущее. А теперь — этот странный вызов. Если она должна послужить представителем собственного мира, решила Элиана, если ей придется встретиться лицом к лицу с этими гигантами на их огромных кораблях — цена за это будет такой же невероятной, как и само задание: постоянный доступ к омолаживающим процедурам.  
Элиана Эшпул не собиралась мириться с тем, что звезда ее славы вскоре погаснет.

Она уехала из Кваррена на поезде, идущем вдоль побережья — знакомый и привычный маршрут немного успокаивал. Так близко к экватору жара была почти невыносимой даже для нее, несмотря на то, что она родилась здесь. Элиане уже казалось, что ее жизнь возращается в привычную колею — так она думала, входя в роскошный амфитеатр.  
Внутри было прохладно; ее окружали знакомые лица — друзья и соперники, с которыми она не раз скрещивала клинки на стадионах. Что ж, значит, она не зря тратила время на режим и тренировки. Некоторых из собравшихся она видела впервые — судя по коротко стриженым волосам и татуированным щекам, они принадлежали к военным кругам. Элиана задумалась, поможет ли их перекачанная мускулатура и тяжеловесные движения выстоять против чемпионов Детей Императора.  
Она в этом очень сомневалась.  
Они расселись на скамьях амфитеатра, возбужденно переговариваясь, как толпа школьников. Наверху, под сводами, висели знамена и штандарты отмененных Игр — свернутые и закрытые; призраки будущего, которому не суждено случиться.  
Один за другим вошли представители Совета генералов — в одинаковой форме разных оттенков. Символы на их щеках предвещали войну — поверх обязательных татуировок ярко выделялись знаки "сопротивление" и "непокорность". Элиана вздрогнула, увидев это. А ведь она так надеялась, что не подлежит призыву.  
Голос председателя Марты Корфакс разнесся над собранием.  
— Иноземный флот не желает воевать с Каталонией, но само их присутствие делает войну неизбежной, — как всякий офицер, Корфакс отличалась прямотой речи, сравнимой с ударом молота. — Мы предлагаем новый способ разрешения конфликта; эта битва будет вестись иными методами, нежели в прошлом. Эти люди — Дети Императора — согласились оставить Каталонию в покое, если хотя бы один из наших избранных воинов сможет победить их представителя в поединке. И потому мы призвали вас, лучших среди лучших, элиту нашего великого мира — чтобы выбрать десятерых, достойных отстоять нашу честь. Испытания начинаются завтра.

И испытания начались.  
В первый же день несколько из участников получили травмы и были немедленно отосланы прочь; Элиана успела поучаствовать в трех поединках, все из них — против ее коллег-фехтовальщиков. Переночевав в гостинице, следующий день она посвятила отдыху и легким упражнениям. Она получила три приглашения на интервью, но была вынуждена отказаться — в ее расписании просто не было на это времени. Может быть, позже. Так продолжалось и дальше: день на стадионе, день на отдых — почти в точности как на Играх. Привычное расписание успокаивало. Элиана была уверена, что если бы эти поединки транслировались в сеть, как обычно, она бы уже заработала лавровый венец и несколько новых контрактов.  
Вместо этого все ее достижения пока что заключались в новых ушибах и порезах — и в том, что ее имя поднималось все выше в списках. Этого было достаточно. Элиана ставила цели куда выше, чем лавровый венец.

Выпад. Защита. Снова выпад. Шаг назад, увлечь противника за собой.  
Вся сущность Элианы концентрировалась между ее плечом и острием клинка. Лица противников скрывались за защитными масками, но многие стили боя она узнавала и могла к ним приспособиться. Ничего необычного, в общем — но это ее только радовало. Скамьи стадиона поначалу пустовали, но вскоре — следом за журналистами — начали прибывать поклонники. Внимание всего мира было обращено на этот амфитеатр. Это был новый уровень славы; теперь даже те, кто раньше пренебрегал Играми, не могли не следить за происходящим. Впрочем, у славы были и оборотные стороны: за эту неделю они потеряли нескольких участников — тех, кому известность вскружила голову и кто решил, что может позволить себе что угодно. Как немедленно выяснилось, пропускать тренировки не мог позволить себе никто — это означало безусловную дисквалификацию.  
Теперь каждая травма была подобна смертельному удару, ведь они не успели бы вернуться в форму прежде, чем участников отправят на орбиту.  
На следующей неделе Элиана впервые встретилась в поединке с противником из военной касты. Она наслаждалась новым опытом, новыми способами боя; он наносил удары с такой силой, что у нее немела рука — но позволить себя обезоружить означало поражение, а этого Элиана не могла допустить. Осознав, что ее преимущество — в скорости, она принялась уклоняться от выпадов, используя инерцию противника против него самого. В конце концов он поддался усталости и открылся для ее контратаки. Этот поединок Элиана выиграла.

В итоге она все-таки попала в финальные списки. Кроме самой Элианы, там оказались трое других фехтовальщиков, четверо профессиональных солдат и двое из Клинков Державы — почетной гвардии, содержащейся для тех редких случаев, когда правосудие требовало решить дело поединком. По правде говоря, она ожидала больше гвардейцев — но, с другой стороны, большинство из них были уже немолоды, а это был существенный фактор. Вся их свита — тренеры, диетологи, слуги, а также жена одной из женщин-участниц — сопровождала их на отдельном корабле.  
Корабль, на который они прибыли, назывался "Гордость Императора" — самое большое сооружение из всех, что Элиана когда-либо видела. Внутри он был столь же великолепен, как и снаружи, полностью соответствуя своему имени. Гиганты, встречая делегацию Каталонии, стояли в идеально ровном строю, неразличимо-одинаковые за визорами шлемов.  
Элиана никогда не встречала никого, хотя бы похожего на них. Она успела понять, что недооценивала их размеры, и на мгновение ее охватил ужас.  
Но затем Фулгрим, повелитель Детей Императора, обратился к ним с речью. Выше и величественней, чем любой из его воинов, он был облачен не в доспехи, но в роскошные пурпурные и золотые одеяния, и серебряные волосы обрамляли его лицо. Когда он заговорил, Элиана ожидала услышать глубокий бас, но была поражена сладкозвучностью его голоса.  
— Воины Каталонии, — сказал он, — вы — истинная гордость вашей родины, и я польщен тем, что вы решились явиться сюда. Впереди вас ждут нелегкие дни, но каждый из них войдет в историю. Я вижу перед собой десятерых героев, и с нетерпением ожидаю дня, когда вы покажете свою доблесть против моих избранников.  
Улыбнувшись, Фулгрим оставил их. Элиана только сейчас заметила, как быстро бьется ее сердце; она чувствовала себя странно — словно утратила связь с собственным телом.

Ей предоставили роскошные покои — расписанные фресками стены, мебель из темного дерева с отделкой из полированной бронзы. Очевидно, Дети Императора не в первый раз принимали смертных гостей.  
Тем же вечером к Элиане зашел один из гигантов. Он представился как брат Антерос и предложил ей свои услуги. Но его ждал один-единственный вопрос:  
— Где я могу тренироваться?  
Антерос не замедлил сообщить, что Дети Императора предоставили в распоряжение гостей один из тренировочных залов на нижних палубах. Путь туда оказался неблизким, и по дороге Элиана успела насмотреться на огромных солдат — как она заметила, без доспехов они выглядели не намного меньше; все они были чем-то похожи на ее сопровождающего — такие же мускулистые, с крупными чертами лица. Некоторые из них провожали ее взглядами, обмениваясь с Антеросом фразами на незнакомом шипящем языке.  
— Что это за наречие? — поинтересовалась она, когда они вошли в лифт.  
— Диалект Хемоса, — казалось, Антероса позабавил ее вопрос. — Это мой родной язык.  
— Понятно, — кивнула Элиана. — Должно быть, Хемос — прекрасная планета, если она породила все те чудеса, которые собраны на этом корабле.  
Антерос засмеялся и хлопнул ее по плечу с такой силой, что она едва устояла на ногах.  
— Так значит, тебе ничего не рассказали, маленькая героиня, — покачал он головой.  
— Что мне должны были рассказать? — Элиана задрала голову, чтобы посмотреть легионеру в глаза.  
Он сочувственно улыбнулся:  
— Вас должны были предупредить, что никто даже не думает, что вы сможете выиграть.  
— Именно так начинаются все великие подвиги, — отпарировала она.  
— Обычно — да, — согласился Антерос, снова усмехнувшись, — но не в этот раз. Лорд Фулгрим уважает ваше упорство, равно как и я, но вы не выиграете.  
Они вышли из лифта на нижнюю палубу. Повсюду разносились приглушенные звуки боя, и Элиана то и дело останавливалась, чтобы заглянуть в тренировочные клетки, мимо которых они проходили. Она все еще кипела от негодования.  
— А что он из себя представляет? — поинтересовалась наконец Элиана. — Фулгрим, — уточнила она.  
— Лорд Фулгрим, — Антерос подчеркнул титул, — образованный и культурный человек. А также, — добавил он, когда они подошли к следующей клетке, — непревзойденный воитель.  
Эта клетка была почти пуста, только фехтовальщик из Тарака сражался с тремя кружащими около него механизмами.  
— Но я не должна буду драться с вашим лордом Фулгримом, — заметила Элиана, подбирая волосы и поворачиваясь к стойке с оружием.  
Антерос покачал головой, подходя к ней ближе:  
— Считай это удачей. Он может убить тебя по чистой случайности, маленькая героиня. Вы, смертные, такие хрупкие... Впрочем, не то чтобы тебе очень уж повезло, — рассеянно добавил он.  
Обернувшись, Элиана успела увидеть, как он постарался скрыть расстроенное выражение лица.  
— Кто? — требовательно спросила она. — Кто будет моим противником?  
— Я не могу сказать тебе.  
Выбрав короткий клинок, Элиана бросила его Антеросу, который рефлекторно поймал его — в его руке меч выглядел скорее кинжалом.  
— Если я одолею тебя, скажешь?  
— А если одолею я?  
Элиана пожала плечами:  
— Можешь ставить любое условие. Понятия не имею, что нужно таким, как вы.  
— Передам тебя магосу биологос, — рассмеялся он, — для всестороннего изучения.  
— Ну уж нет! — развернувшись на каблуках, Элиана зашагала к арене. Антерос последовал за ней, все еще улыбаясь.  
Его тень закрывала ее почти полностью; прожекторы наверху светили так, что его лицо оказывалось в угрожающем полумраке. Посмотрев в его темные глаза, Элиана встала в стойку и подняла меч.  
— Начинай, маленькая героиня, — сказал Антерос.  
Она сжала зубы:  
— Меня зовут Элиана Эшпул.  
Стоило ей сделать шаг вперед, как его меч ударил по ее клинку, мгновенно пробив защиту. Элиана отступила, пружинящими шагами уходя из зоны досягаемости Антероса — но он не оставал, оказавшись неожиданно быстрым. Она отпрыгнула в сторону, пропуская его мимо себя — он врезался в один из автоматов, с которыми сражался таракийский чемпион; механизм зашатался, испуская фонтан искр.  
Антерос поднялся сразу же, словно и не заметив падения, и вскоре Элиане пришлось уйти в глухую оборону под каскадом его ошеломляющих ударов. Каждый выпад отдавался во всем ее теле, и пальцы на рукояти меча грозили вот-вот разжаться — но, несмотря ни на что, Элиане как-то удавалось выстоять под этим неукротимым натиском. Антерос засмеялся, откинув голову назад — низким, грудным смехом — и, воспользовавшись мгновением, пока он отвлекся, Элиана бросилась вперед. Одним прыжком она оказалась к нему вплотную — он не успел выставить защиту — и острие ее клинка коснулось его бока, разорвав пурпурную ткань одежды.  
Антерос засмеялся снова, но на этот раз уже не издевательски. Отбросив меч, он с улыбкой смотрел на Элиану.  
— Маленькая героиня, — произнес он сочувственно. — Тебе выпало драться против Юлия Каэсорона.  
Какой бы реакции Антерос ни ожидал от Элианы, он не дождался ничего — она только вопросительно приподняла брови.  
— Брат-капитан Каэсорон носит звание Первого капитана, — пояснил он, изучая свою порванную тунику. — Он участвовал в сотнях войн на десятках миров. Ты, конечно, неплохо сражаешься, — в его голосе мелькнуло легкое высокомерие, — но тебе далеко до Первого капитана.  
— А тебе? — не осталась в долгу Элиана, указывая мечом на его брошенное оружие. Даже от такого простого усилия ее измученные мускулы словно горели огнем.  
— Нет, миледи, — хмыкнул он, — я тоже отнюдь не Первый капитан.  
— Тогда сражайся так, будто ты — это он, — потребовала она.  
— Думаешь, я хочу помочь? — недоверчиво переспросил Антерос. — Зачем мне это делать? Мы же враги.  
— Я так не думаю, — возразила Элиана. — Мы — противники.  
Антерос со смешком хлопнул Элиану по плечу широкой ладонью:  
— Хотел бы я знать, все ли твои спутники похожи на тебя?  
— Нет, — покачала головой она.  
— Жаль. Ты бы ему понравилась.  
— Капитану Каэсорону?  
— Лорду Фулгриму, — Антерос отвернулся, подбирая свой меч. — Выбери себе щит. Хоть я и не Первый капитан, но я видел, как он сражается. Он оценит достойного противника.

Их поединки привлекали внимание — сперва за ними наблюдали тренер и личный врач Элианы, потом к ним присоединились другие каталонцы. То и дело кто-то из них тоже приводил своих сопровождающих-легионеров, и тогда автоматы на арене стояли без дела, пока смертные сражались с гигантами. Элиана отказывалась драться с Антеросом в присутствии других его братьев, так как опасалась, что они могут доложить Кэасорону о ее технике боя. Вместо этого в такие дни он разъяснял ей теоретические положения того, что называл "искусство клинка Астартес".  
Это понятие включало в себя не только технические приемы, но и особую философию, и Элиана немало удивилась, услышав однажды: "мир не существует за пределами клинка".  
— Это же Шань Дотин, — сказала она, моргая. — Я читала его работы, когда мне было двенадцать.  
Настала очередь Антероса удивленно уставиться на нее:  
— Что?  
— Достопочтенный Шань стремился достигнуть чистоты духа через мастерство фехтования, — пояснила Элиана. — Он считал это разновидностью медитации. Все, что имеет значение, должно концентрироваться между плечом и острием клинка. Остальное — неважно, и на это не следует обращать внимание, — ее темные глаза задумчиво смотрели сквозь прутья клеток.  
Антерос долго молчал.  
— Лорд Фулгрим сделал мудрый выбор, — сказал он наконец таким тоном, словно обсуждал погоду.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Этот договор. Если мы сможем привести ваш мир к Согласию не ценой множества жертв, как случается обычно — и я имею в виду как жизни каталонцев, так и моих братьев... Мы не пацифисты, Элиана, но было бы жаль уничтожить столь развитую культуру.  
— Похоже, обычно вам приходится действовать иначе, — сказала она. Это был не вопрос.  
— Обычно — да, — усмехнулся Антерос. — Как правило, нас призывают, чтобы сокрушить миры силой военной мощи.  
— Ужасное, варварское занятие, — заметила Элиана.  
— И ты считаешь, что мы тоже ужасные варвары? — он продолжал улыбаться.  
— Нет-нет, я вовсе не это имела в виду, — быстро сказала она.  
— Я не обижаюсь, — покачал головой Антерос. — На самом деле, большинство Астартес именно таковы.  
— Астартес? Так вы называете себя?  
— Да. Это древнее имя и оно означает войну, но мы — больше, чем просто воины. Мы, Дети Императора — художники, люди искусства, и лорд Фулгрим поощряет подобные начинания. Ведь рано или поздно в галактике настанет мир, и тогда...  
— Воины, лишенные своей войны, — негромко произнесла Элиана.  
— Как и ты, маленькая героиня, — пробормотал Антерос.  
— Я — еще нет, — отрезала фехтовальщица, вновь пристегивая к руке щит.

Антерос был самым сильным противником из всех, с кем Элиана приходилось сталкиваться; хотя во время бесед он проявлял все возможное дружелюбие, это не мешало ему беспощадно атаковать ее на тренировочной площадке. Элиана надеялась, что рано или поздно он устанет, как случалось с ее противниками-солдатами, но его запасы сил казались неисчерпаемыми. Использовать против него его же собственную инерцию и массу тоже не удавалось. Но с каждым новым ушибом и порезом Элиана обретала знание — знание о том, как сражаться против Детей Императора. Пусть она не могла отбить его удары, но она научилась предугадывать его движения — и надеялась, что Каэсорон так же выдаст свои намерения. Она училась удерживать оружие даже против сокрушительной силы Астартес. Обучение было нелегким, и неуступчивый характер Антероса не делал его легче — но Элиана выдерживала, как скалы выдерживают даже самый безжалостный шторм.

В последний день перед назначенный поединками Антерос отвел ее в Гелиополис. Это был амфитеатр — такой же огромный, как стадион в столице, сияющий золотом, с тысячами поднимающихся ярусами скамей. Едва ли не на каждом шагу встречались автоматические камеры, а иногда — и живые фотографы, одетые по имперской моде.  
— Летописцы, — пояснил Антерос. — Они должны будут запечатлеть это событие для истории.  
Элиана кивнула — и услышала, как щелкнул затвор камеры.  
— Вы все еще не думаете, что я смогу выиграть, верно?  
Антерос ответил долгим взглядом.  
— Элиана, — негромко произнес он, — ты великолепный боец, и я был бы горд, если бы помог тебе победить.  
— Это не ответ.  
— Мне не подобает надеяться на то, чтобы увидеть поражение моих братьев или то, как наш флот не выполнит свою задачу. Возможно, у тебя бы шансы победить одного из нас. Но не капитана Каэсорона. Не сейчас. Как бы то ни было, ты одарена исключительнымталантом, и я был счастлив познакомиться с тобой.  
Элиана рассмеялась:  
— Ты говоришь так, будто я должна погибнуть.  
— Нет, — возразил Антерос. — Но я не думаю, что мне удастся еще увидеться с тобой, завтра или позднее.  
— Заходи ко мне завтра утром, — предложила Элиана. — Можешь наблюдать за поединком вместе с моей командой. Ты ведь тоже в моей команде.  
— Так я и сделаю.

За несколько часов до того, как ей надлежало отправиться в Гелиополис, Элиана поднялась с постели и приступила к обычным утренним делам: разминка, завтрак, омовение.  
Затем она встала перед зеркалом, аккуратно выстроив перед собой полдюжина флакончиков с краской. Яркий солнечный свет из иллюминатора — щиты корабля были опущены — заливал комнату. Элиана подвела черным глаза и губы, вытерла пальцы, взяла другую краску и написала на щеках знак "долг". Она могла бы выбрать другие символы — отвага, сила, предусмотрительность. Но она не была профессиональным солдатом, она лишь исполняла волю своего родного мира.  
Долг. Ее долг — встретиться с этим их капитаном на арене Гелиополиса и победить в поединке, который даже ее недавний наставник полагал заранее проигранным.

Антерос выглядел удивленным, увидев ее с высыхающей краской на щеках.  
— Что это, ритуал? — поинтересовался он.  
— Можно сказать и так, — согласилась Элиана.  
— Я не замечал за тобой склонности к суевериям.  
— Я не суеверна. Это... не такой ритуал.  
— Тогда что это значит? — Антерос осторожно приподнял ее лицо за подбородок, проведя пальцем по рисунку на щеке.  
— Этот символ означает "долг", — пояснила Элиана. — У нас на Каталонии есть традиция — прежде чем отправляться на войну, мы размышляем о причинах, из-за которых собираемся сражаться. Ты ведь видел председателя; генералы делают себе татуировки, чтобы показать пожизненную верность своим идеалам, и перед каждой новой кампанией они наносят знаки поверх них.  
— Долг, — задумчиво повторил Антерос.  
— Обычно я пишу "слава", — призналась она. — Перед соревнованиями.  
Они отошли от иллюминатора и на мгновение замерли, глядя на собственные длинные тени.  
— Исполни свой долг как подобает, маленькая героиня.

При ближайшем рассмотрении Гелиополис оказался куда больше и величественней, чем даже амфитеатр, где Элиана когда-то выиграла свой лавровый венец. Устроившись на скамье — такой высокой, что ее ноги почти не доставали до пола — она видела вспышки сотен фотокамер.  
Фулгрим занимал место в почетной ложе, в окружении своей свиты; примарх и его сопровождающие были облачены в роскошные пурпурные одеяния, но другие Дети Императора явились в своей чудовищной броне.  
Стоило Фулгриму подняться на ноги, как все замолчали в ожидании. Казалось, сам корабль затаил дыхание.  
— Доблестный народ Каталонии и верные слуги Империума, — начал он, — сегодня нам предстоит созерцать череду поединков. Хотя это более чем серьезные испытания, но все же я стою перед вами с радостью в сердце, ибо мужчины и женщины с обеих сторон конфликта смогли действовать сообща и избежать прискорбного кровопролития. Ваша заслуга несомненна, и я воздаю хвалу Председателю и ее Совету. Десять поединков. Я выбрал десятерых чемпионов из легиона Детей Императора, так же, как народ Каталонии отправил сюда десятерых представителей. Поединки будут продолжаться до удаления с поля — если один из участников выйдет за границы арены или не сможет продолжать бой, его противник будет объявлен победителем. Если Каталония выиграет хотя бы один поединок, Двадцать восьмой экспедиционный флот покинет орбиту планеты и присвоит этой системе статус Протекторат Империалис. Народ Каталонии сможет жить мирной жизнью, и корабли Империума никогда больше не омрачат ваши небеса. Если же чемпионы Каталонии не одержат ни одной победы, Председатель от имени планеты согласилась присоединиться к Империуму и признать верховную власть Императора Человечества. Я надеюсь всем сердцем, что дальнейшие наши отношения будут столь же цивилизованными и благородными, как и переговоры, приведшие к сегодняшнему дню.  
Примарх склонил голову в легком поклоне, принимая гром аплодисментов, разнесшийся по амфитеатру.  
Элиане казалось, что ее сердце бьется так же громко; ее диетолог, почувствовав нервозность, успокаивающе положила ладонь ей на плечо. Оглянувшись, Элиана увидела, что та улыбается.  
— Ты справишься, это точно, — сказала она и протянула Элиана бутылку с водой. Жадно осушив бутылку, Элиана смотрела, как первая пара участников выходит на арену.

Согласно жребию, Элиане достался шестой номер в очереди. Удачно — она могла понаблюдать за половиной поединков, но давление на нее будет меньше, чем на последних участников. Несмотря на все часы, проведенные в тренировках с Антеросом, ей почти не представлялось возможностей для наблюдения, подобных сегодняшней — поэтому она всматривалась как можно внимательнее, подмечая и запоминая каждую деталь.  
Первым на арену вышел Лорд-Коммандер Веспасиан — против одного из стареющих Клинков Державы. Изящество и скорость Веспасиана казались почти сверхъестественными по сравнению с более прямой манерой каталонца. Вскоре стало ясно, что изящество и благородство были присущи всем Детям Императора — как в бою, так и в обхождении. Один из легионеров, по имени Соломон Деметер, обезоружив противника, позволил тому подобрать меч и продолжить поединок. Другой, Риланор, помог каталонскому воину, которого выбил с поля, снова подняться на ноги. Элиана решила, что была неправа, обвиняя их всех в жестокости.  
Когда подошла ее очередь, Антерос помог ей спуститься со скамьи; но по дороге к полю ее сопровождала ее каталонская команда.  
Юлий Каэсорон выглядел, словно юный бог, сошедший с рисунков на древних терранских вазах. Его кожа блестела, смазанная маслом, волосы ниспадали тщательно уложенной волной пепельных кудрей; он был обнажен до пояса, и металлические разъемы в его теле сверкали, будто драгоценные камни. Щит, пристегнутый к его руке, и деревянный меч в другой казались смешными детскими игрушками. Самим своим присутствием он излучал силу, и не будь Элиана закалена множеством поединков с Антеросом, она могла бы дрогнуть в первый же миг.  
Она подняла меч, салютуя сопернику, и он ответил тем же. По сигналу из динамиков над головой она встала в боевую позицию. Еще один сигнал.  
Элиана не успела даже вдохнуть, как Каэсорон уже нанес удар с сокрушительной силой. Он планировал пробить ее защиту, но она успела уклониться и прыгнуть вперед, к центру арены, по пути задев его кончиком клинка. Каэсорон едва не сбил ее с ног, но Элиана снова увернулась, перекатившись по земле, и вскочила, выставив перед собой щит. Она отбила удар, но рука на секунду онемела, покалывая тысячей крохотных иголок.  
Следующий удар задел предплечье Элианы, рассекая плоть. Ладонь инстинктивно разжалась, но, к счастью, щит был прочно пристегнут к запястью. Каэсорон попытался повторить прием с другой стороны и она быстро шагнула вперед, метя ему в грудь. Клинок ударился в твердую пластину ребер. Удар щита сбил Элиану с ног, и она снова оказалась на земле — но тут же поднялась, приглашая противника атаковать.  
Каэсорон поддался на уловку, и она шагнула в сторону, уклоняясь. Тот же финт сработал и второй раз, и Элиана уже начала надеяться, что ей удастся вымотать его — когда на следующем шаге обнаружила себя загнанной в угол. Развернувшись лицом к лицу, она отступила на полшага, выигрывая пространство для маневра — и на нее обрушился град ударов, с такой скоростью, что она едва успевала парировать их все.  
Элиана вложила все силы в очередную контратаку, и когда Первый капитан поднял меч, чтобы отразить удар — раздался треск, и ее клинок разлетелся на части. Один из обломков задел лицо Каэсорона, оставив открытую рану — алая кровь запятнала мраморно-белую плоть.  
Оба опустили взгляд на ее сломанный меч — и Элиана снова бросилась вперед. Каэсорон улыбнулся — края раны на его лице разошлись — и с легкостью выбил остатки клинка из ее рук. Она вскинула щит, уже понимая, что это бесполезно — противостоять инерции она не могла.  
Как только Элиана встала на ноги, она поняла, что выбита за границы поля. Оставалось только поклониться сопернику. Каэсорон отбросил меч и поклонился в ответ, прижав кулак к груди.  
Элиана не позволила себе заплакать, хотя была опустошена физически и эмоционально. Антеросу пришлось поднять ее и усадить обратно на скамью.  
— Три минуты, — сказал он. — Ты отлично справилась, маленькая героиня.  
Но она не чувствовала никакой гордости; каталонская команда выглядела подавленной, и даже космодесантник не мог не поддаться их мрачному настроению.

Лорд-Коммандер Эйдолон буквально вышиб следующего участника с арены за несколько секунд. Он приземлился с отчетливым хрустом костей, и медики унесли его прочь. После этого Элиане больше не хотелось смотреть, и два последних поединка она провела, опустив голову и пытаясь скрыть нахлынувшие слезы.  
Меньше, чем через час после ее выступления Империум объявил о своем владычестве над Каталонией. Толпа взорвалась ревом — какофонией противоречивых эмоций.  
Элиана Эшпул встала и в сопровождении других чемпионов — тех, кто еще мог ходить — покинула Гелиополис.

Тем же вечером Антерос пришел к ней снова — чтобы обнаружить Элиану в ванне, с бутылкой вина на полу. Услышав его тяжелые шаги, она не открыла глаза, только погрузилась еще глубже в воду. Краска на ее щеках размазалась, и темные следы украшали горлышко бутылки. Вздохнув, Антерос опустился на пол.  
— Ты в порядке? — поинтересовался он.  
— С чего бы мне быть в порядке? — Элиана смерила его взглядом. — У меня было прекрасное будущее — до тех пор, пока вы не свалились с неба и не поменяли все.  
— Ты хорошо справилась, Элиана. Ты исполнила свой долг.  
— Мой долг? Я должна была победить вас, — заявила она. — Я должна была одолеть вашего Первого капитана.  
— Я могу на пальцах одной руки пересчитать легионеров, которые способны продержаться против капитана Каэсорона три минуты...  
— А мне-то что с того, Антерос? — расплескивая воду, Элиана потянулась за бутылкой.  
— Среди смертных тебе нет равных, — ответил он.  
— Но этого недостаточно. Я проиграла.  
— Тебе нечего стыдиться, — Антерос придвинулся ближе, не опуская взгляд ниже плеч Элианы.  
— Проигравшие, — ядовито произнесла она, — не получают контрактов. Нет контрактов — нет денег. А если мне нечем будет платить за омолаживающие процедуры, моя карьера окончена.  
— У него останется шрам, — рассеянно заметил Антерос. — Такое случается нечасто.  
— Это не поможет мне оплатить мои счета.  
— На прежней Каталонии — возможно. Но, Элиана... теперь многое изменится.  
— Я в курсе, — огрызнулась она.  
— Новые правители этого мира могут прислушаться к тебе, если только ты станешь с ними говорить, — продолжал Антерос. — Послушай, маленькая героиня... в вашу честь собираются устроить банкет. Ты будешь сидеть за одним столом с примархом.  
— Лорд Фулгрим, — растерянно уточнила она.  
— Да.  
— Желает, чтобы я разделила с ним трапезу.  
— Да.  
— Антерос?  
— Да?  
— Ты не поможешь мне смыть эту раскраску с лица?  
— Еще один ритуал, маленькая героиня?  
— Угу, — Элиана откинулась на бортик ванны. — Расскажи мне о нем.  
— О Фулгриме? — уточнил Антерос. Взяв губку, он с неожиданной осторожностью принялся вытирать ее лицо. — Его называли дарующим воду, — Элиана хмыкнула, но продолжала внимательно слушать. — Фулгрим... он как отец для нас всех. До его прихода мы терпели беды и лишения — я имею в виду, на Хемосе, но и в легионе на Терре тоже. И как любой отец, он хочет, чтобы мы были лучшими во всем. На войне и за ее пределами.  
— А на что похож Хемос? — поинтересовалась она.  
Антерос провел по ее губам, стирая черную краску.  
— Сейчас жизнь там стала лучше — с тех пор, как Император нашел нас. С тех пор, как пришел Фулгрим. И лучше не спрашивай, что было там прежде, — предупредил он.  
— Не буду.  
— Здесь, у вас, тоже все станет намного лучше, — пообещал он.  
— Знаешь, нам и без того жилось неплохо.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Антерос, снова касаясь ее лица. — Но теперь все будет иначе. Можешь мне поверить.  
И, как ни странно, Элиана поняла, что действительно ему верит.  
— Аве Император, — произнесла она.  
— Аве Император, — отозвался Антерос, все еще улыбаясь.


End file.
